


The Levi Bet

by Anestshia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anestshia/pseuds/Anestshia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recruits take a bet on who can win Levi's affections only to be surprised by the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Levi Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this was a birthday present! I asked my friend who she liked most with Levi and she gave me a list so she got them all! *chuckles* This was super fun to write, i hope you all enjoy reading it!

“You have to be kidding us, Eren, what would even make you come up with something like that?”

“It is a very bad idea.”

“Ohh come on, I’ve seen how you all look at him. We all want to make a move but we won't do it because we all want the same person. If we do this, we can figure out who he reacts to and that's that, right?” Eren looked around the dimly lit room, Armin, Mikasa and Jean sitting in a half circle around him. They all had varying looks of shock on their face though he could tell every single one of them were interested in his proposition. “Right now, he's out of commission. Now is the only chance we'll get to even try this.”

“But it could be seen as sexual harassment.” Armin replied, his voice the one of reason as the people around him considered the plan. “You can't just go up to someone and... kiss them just to see if you can get a rise out of them... especially not him.”

“What's he going to do? Cut us up into pieces? He's hurt right now, it's not like he can kick our asses too hard.” Eren shook his head, raising his eyebrow at them. “You all want him, we all want him. This is the only way to settle this. If we wait, his leg will get better and he'll never sit still long enough for us to even attempt this. It's now or never.”

'He could kick our asses missing three of his limbs with the last one broken, this is suicidal.” Jean deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat back in his chair. He sighed, shaking his head as he pulled one of his hands through already mussed hair. “But... I guess it will take something like this to get us out of this stand still.” They were all too good of friends to risk that relationship trying to get a boyfriend. “How would it be done?”

“Are you two nuts?” Armin suddenly burst out, shaking his head and sitting forward, waving his hands to make sure he had the other two men's attention. “We're talking about going right up to him and kissing him, no asking, no lead up, just kissing. What's to stop him from punting us into a wall? Don't we have to think about what he wants too?”

“I'll go first.”

The blond jumped when Mikasa suddenly spoke, the only one to stay quiet through the entire encounter. “What? Are you saying you're going along with this too? What are you going to do if he doesn't like it, if he gets mad?”

“I'll know he's not interested.” Mikasa replied simply, tapping her foot against the floor as she spoke. “I agree, this plan is insane. We could get hurt or thrown out but it's the only surefire way to settle this. No bet is completely risk free.”

“Bet? We're betting on who's going to win this?” Armin retorted, shaking his head. “He's not something to be won!”

“Of course he's not. We could all get turned down, but if we never try, we'll never figure out if there could be something there. Come on you guys, people in our position don't live long enough to procrastinate. Our next mission outside the walls could be our last. You don't have to do it if you don't want too.” Eren replied, shifting forward on his chair and focusing just on Armin. “But don't stop us.”

Armin sighed, tugging on his own hair before slumping back in his seat. “It's just seems so dangerous. I don't want anyone to get hurt.” He looked down, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking again. “Isn't there any other way for us to figure this out?”

“I don't see one.” Jean was the one to answer this time, reaching out to ruffle Armin's hair, smiling at the smaller male. “Don't worry, we're part of the recon corps, it's not like he's going to kill us. Really, I doubt it will even really piss him off. He might be shocked and, hopefully, turned on by at least one of us, but he's more logical than that. He's not one to blow it out of proportion.”

'We're really going to do this, aren't we?' Armin rubbed his forehead as he spoke, looking around the room before giving in, sighing as he shook his head. “Fine, how does it work?”

“Well, apparently Mikasa is going first...”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was with complete and utter confidence that Mikasa walked into the nearly deserted dining hall three days later. The only people left there were Armin, Jean and Levi. She gave the two men a look before heading towards the captain, kneeling against the table beside where he was sitting. She hadn't really planned this out. Really, what was there to plan? She just had to kiss him and see what happened. It was that simple.

So that was just what she did.

As soon as the man sat down his coffee cup, Mikasa grabbed the infuriating cravat that Levi always wore and pulled him forward. There wasn't even a seconds hesitation before she leaned close, warm lips sealing together. She held the embrace for five, long, tense moments but there was no reaction, no movement of any kind from Levi except for a curious lift of his eyebrow. Other than nearly strangling him and probably confusing the hell out of him, Mikasa's kiss had been a dud.

One down.

“If you'll excuse me, captain.” Mikasa murmured, brushing her fingers along her lips as she pulled away, swallowing thickly as she stood up gracefully. “I hope you recover soon.”

“Mmhmm.” The simple, rumbling sound was Levi's only response before he picked up his coffee cup once again, taking another slow drink.

Both Armin and Jean stood to walk out with Mikasa, a grin on Jean's face though Armin was trying to look more sympathetic. For all they knew, that was how it was going to turn out for everyone... and he was next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok, you guys, I don't think I can do this.” Armin was already red faced and twitchy just thinking about it. How was he supposed to walk in and just kiss Levi, Captain Levi, humanities strongest soldier, like he had a right too? He jumped when a door opened down the hall, quickly standing up straight when commander Erwin walked out of the room they knew Levi be in, his arm coming up quickly in a salute. All four of them stood rigid until he was out of sight, a soft sound escaping the blond as he dropped his arm before slumping once more. “Really, it would be like randomly kissing him, it's insane!”

“There were no repercussions to me kissing him.” Mikasa replied, adjusting the scarf around her neck as she leaned back against the wall. “He definitely did not try to hurt me. You have nothing to worry about. Kissing Levi and kissing the commander are two completely different things. Levi might be the strongest fighter but Commander Erwin is our top ranking superior. It would be a very bad idea to kiss him without prior consent.”

“That's what I’m talking about, what if he doesn't want to kiss me?” Armin was tripping over his words, blushing even redder as he thought about it.

“Then he'll stop you.” Eren responded, pushing the blond forward. “You can do this. Aren't you the one who stood up to a whole battalion armed with guns while a canon was aimed at us? Kissing the captain should be a walk in the park for you.”

“He... he's scarier than that!” But, with a final push, Armin was walking into the room, saluting respectfully to Levi before he stopped moving. He was there, all he had to do was kiss him and leave. If it went anything like Mikasa's kiss, Levi would just brush it off. Yeah, he'd just brush it off. He didn't have anything to worry about. The statistical chances of Levi liking or hating him were both relatively low. This wouldn't go any differently than Mikasa's.

“Can I help you with something?”

Armin about jumped out of his skin when Levi spoke, the man's sharp, focused eyes centered on him. “Ahhh, well, you see...” He trailed off, lifting his hands, at a loss for words, at least intelligent ones. “A statistical... experiment...” He closed his eyes, sighing before shaking his head vigorously. “Ohhh, screw it!” Tired of his own hesitance, he strode forward quickly, still shaking hands fisting in the other males jacket as he pulled him forward, kissing him probably a bit too forcefully, the pressure a bit painful for a moment before he let up.

It was actually... pleasant but the confidence he'd felt was quickly gone and he started shaking hard again, his eyes closed tight as red spread all the way up to the tips of his ears. He could feel the muscles beneath his hands shifting and could have sworn he felt Levi's lips curve, as if in amusement, before hands were on his shoulders, pushing him away much more gently than he'd anticipated. He couldn't even look the captain in the eyes when they parted, his face radiating heat from the intensity of his blush.

“You can stop now.”

“I'm so sorry!” The blond saluted quickly again before quite literally running out of the room, catching a glimpse of the bemused look on Levi's face before the door closed once more. Yes, there had been a reaction, but it was more like the reaction a person would have when a childhood friend went a step too far with him. God, it was what it would be like if he and Mikasa kissed. “Not me!” He said to the three still waiting outside the hall before disappearing, needing some time alone to calm himself and let the embarrassment dissipate.

Two down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jean took the same approach as Mikasa, straight confidence. It hadn't taken long after Armin's interaction with Levi for them to discover the man really didn't care. Just the day after, he'd approached their group and given them assignments without bringing up once that two of the four people he was talking with had randomly kissed him within the week. Though it had been amusing to see just how bright red Armin could get.

Now it was his turn and he was bound and determined to get a reaction. He'd been hung up on someone for far too long. He admired Levi and could admit that he was ridiculously attractive, it was the perfect opportunity. He found the captain alone in the room cordoned off as a study, closing the door for some privacy from prying eyes before approaching the man. God, Mikasa had made it look so easy. But now that he was actually looking at him, close up, he'd lost a bit of his steam. Maybe more than a bit, a lot... almost all of it. Still, he soldiered on, reaching for the other man and pushing him towards the wall.

Imagine his surprise when it was him that went stumbling back.

In a movement that was a graceful as a dancers steps, Levi had him spun around and trapped against the wall, one of the captain's hands in his hair as the other pressed against him chest, holding him where he was. Jean was at a loss for what to do when, quite suddenly, Levi was kissing him instead of the other way around, the slow press of the other males body against his own and the sheer brilliance of the way he kissed him leaving him breathless and weak kneed. But, before he could even try to kiss the other male back, the captain was pulling away, leaving him quite off balance where he stood.

“I don't know what stupid game you're playing or prank your little group is pulling but it's over now, you've had your fun.” Levi stepped back, still clearly favoring his injured leg as he stood in front of Jean, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now run off and tell whoever else was planning on participating in this venture that it's been canceled, understand me, recruit?”

Jean nodded dumbly, clearing his throat and trying to think of something to say before he was leveled with another look from Levi, the way the man's eyes narrowed making him move quickly. He gave him a quick salute before quickly muttering an apology and making his way out of the room. Well, that definitely hadn't been the reaction he was going for.

Three down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You heard what he said to me, Eren. If you go in there, he's going to rip you a new one.” It had been nearly a week since Jean's unfortunate run in with Levi, though he still couldn't forget the kiss. He wasn't conceited enough to think the other man had kissed him like that because he liked him. No, the captain was just that good at kissing. “It's clear he has no interest in it.”

“I am not going to give up just because he caught on to what was going on. I figured he would. If we had more time, we could have spread things out more but we couldn't do that so he figured it out.” Eren stood from his seat in the mess hall with a loud scrape of wood against stone, looking down at the three people that he'd conspired with. “If I back out now, I’ll look like a coward. All three of you have done it, so I’m going to, too!”

“Jean didn't really do it, he had the tables turned on him, so does it really count?” Mikasa asked distractedly, stirring the rather unappealing soup still left in her bowl. “He at least didn't stop me and Armin.”

“Just shut it.” Jean grumbled, following Eren's lead and standing. “Do whatever you want, just don't be surprised if he really does get mad at you. I've got horseback training with Sasha and Connie.”

“I'm going to do it!” Eren waved irritably at Jean before looking back at Armin and Mikasa, giving them a brilliant smile. “We have to see this through to the end, right? I have to know, just like you all did.”

“Just don't get yourself hurt.” Mikasa said, standing up and giving the male a soft hug. “We're rooting for you.”

Armin nodded in agreement, smiling at Eren. “Good luck! Be sure to tell us how it goes!”

With the encouragement of his two best friends, Eren felt much better about what he was about to do. Levi's reaction to Jean had rattled them all a bit. It wasn't so much that he'd told them to stop, that he knew, it was more that he'd kissed Jean to make a point first. And, Jean had admitted it was the best kiss he'd ever had, even though it was clear that Levi wasn't even really trying. He wanted to experience that. He'd given and received many kisses but one that made him weak kneed and breathless? No, that he'd never experienced.

He found Levi more quickly than he'd expected, sitting alone in an office just outside the fenced in area they used to run the horses when they weren't on active duty. He couldn't help watching the two horses galloping in a practiced circle through the window, seeming to chase each other, one a beautiful chestnut, the other a handsome ebony. It almost seemed like foreboding. The chestnut steed never did quite catch the ebony one. Ohhh hell, they were just horses. Why was he getting all introspective now? He had a mission, damn it, he wasn't leaving without kissing Levi.

Before the other male could stop him, he strode across the room, pushing back the chair he was resting in and kissed him. The chair rocked back for a moment before settling on all four legs once again. Eren had one knee braced against the seat of the chair between Levi's spread legs, one hand balancing him on the man's shoulder as the other gripped short hair, holding the elder man in the position he wanted him in. A thousand unheard thoughts went through his head when there was no reaction, just like Mikasa had described. He just had to work harder.

Eren shifted forward, straddling Levi's lap as he pressed their lips together more firmly, using every bit of experience he had to pull some type of reaction from the other man. He was almost surprised enough to pull away when the captain actually kissed him back and he felt hands pressed against his sides. He didn't hold control of the embrace for long. It was just moments later that Levi completely took over, hot breath mixing together as the elder man explored his mouth, giving him the breathless feeling Jean had described ohh so well. He'd never french kissed before and his inexperience showed, though it was hot without him being able to really participate. Pulling back to breath was a disappointment, especially with the way his body was reacting.

“You did good, though you should have tried to keep control, can't let him always lead the pace.”

The brunet jumped and fell off of Levi's lap when he heard the words and it clearly wasn't the captain speaking. He stood up, only stumbling a little as he spun quickly, just about saluting with the wrong arm as he looked up wide eyed at a very amused looking Erwin. “I... I'm sor-”

“Let me show you how it's done.”

Eren's eyes went wide when the blond walked past him, pulling Levi roughly out of the chair and shoving him against the wall. His mouth went dry when the commander kissed the captain like none of them had been able to do, the shaking and slow rolling of the raven haired males body showing the same type of reaction he'd had just moments earlier. The kiss lasted for longer than seemed possible and left Levi panting and flushed, a very visible response pressing against the front of his pants. He kind of felt like he was in shock, stumbling back when Erwin pushed him, navigating him out of the office with a grin on his face.

“I believe I gave him a problem only I can fix.” The blond said very pointedly, giving Eren a knowing look before closing the door in his face, the sound of a lock echoing down the long hallway.

“Dear... god...” Eren was still having trouble processing what he'd just seen. If Erwin could turn even Levi into a panting mess, how powerful was he? Was Levi the one they should really be scared of? He jumped a little when he heard movement behind him, looking back to see the three idiots that had agreed to this with him. “I... he... god.” He shook his head, pointing to the door with a shaking had. “I think... he won.” None of them had even had a chance.

Four down, victory goes to unregistered contestant five.


End file.
